The invention concerns a test tape device for analyzing a body fluid especially for blood sugar tests having a carrier tape that can be wound onto or is wound onto a spool, a plurality of lancing elements arranged on the carrier tape which are provided with a tip that can puncture a body part and a collecting structure that takes up the body fluid obtained during the puncture, and test fields mounted on the carrier tape each being associated with a respective lancing element and can have body fluid applied thereto. The invention additionally concerns a corresponding method for analyzing a body fluid.
A test tape device of this type is known from WO2005/107596. A multilayer test tape is described therein in which a strip of tape carrying lancets is joined in a sandwich-like manner with a strip of tape provided with test fields. The test fields are in a fixed position in relation to a capillary groove of the lancets which delivers the body fluid by means of capillary transport. The tangential orientation of the lancets facing forwards in relation to the tape running direction is retained even during a tape deflection so that the lancet tips travel in a relatively large circular path until they have completely executed the change in direction of the tape. The sandwich arrangement also makes the overall structure relatively large. In addition embodiments are described in which the test fields are arranged alternately with the lancets and are spaced apart longitudinally on the tape in order that the user can actively apply a drop of blood after the puncture.